Beach Trip
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When all else fails the sun and sea are healing; bringing all things good back into focus.


The sun beats down with the fury of one in a desert with a drought problem. Umbrellas are lined up along the shore of the beach, each variously colored pole angled into the pale white sand. The clearest blue water washes up the shore and cools off the scorching sand, the sun's rays glittering off the surface and making it shimmer like a sea of sapphires. Laughter flitters down the length of the beach with a contagious air, infecting all from excited children to smiling parents and to lovers on their own vacation. Everything remains truly perfect even as a group of friends begin down the wooden pathway to the sand; umbrellas, baskets, and towels in their grasps.

Two friends immediately rush straight for the water, the boy pulling the girl along. She's forced to abandon her things with the others just as he had as she's tugged along. The soles of their feet burn since they both left their shoes back there as well, until they wade out into the water with laughter lifting from their lips. She reprimands the boy as he splashes water at her, only for her to splash back after the fact, "Vaan!" Her fingers instantly comb through the tresses of blonde that fall beside her face, a two braids tied loosely in the back.

Water drips from his mop of blonde hair as his blue eyes smile at her, "Oh come on Penelo, have some fun." Is the last thing he says as he ducks underwater, missing another splash, her amused 'hmph', and the roll of her blue eyes.

Stabbing an open umbrella into the ground Balthier lies down two towels, a half smile ghosting onto his countenance as he sits down next to Fran in the shade. The shirt and shorts on Balthier's tall frame makes it evident that he won't be getting in the water which is proven further by the way Fran quietly sits to the side. The heat wafts at them and their eyes only once glance over to the two obvious lovebirds not to far away from them.

Basch's strong, muscular build is evident even with a plain shirt over his tall frame. A warm stagnant breeze passes over the beach, sending grains of sands scattering everywhere, Basch closing his eyes and letting the scar on his eye show. The towel he sits on is on one side of the umbrella he had put up, Ashe sitting on the towel on the other side of the slim pole. As he leans over to peck Ashe's cheek his short blonde tresses brush against her face.

Her small build and slender frame is complimented by the bikini-like top and shorts that cling to her. Mystical blue-gray eyes seem to light up briefly as Basch's rough lips ghost over her cheek for the tiniest of moments, a miniscule smile hidden as she leans forward in an attempt to let her medium length, sandy-brown hair shield her face. Basch tangles their fingers together with a concern for them being out, "When can leave whenever you wish."

Ashe pecks his cheek in a single, swift motion just like if she had brushed her hair to the side instead. "I'm fine; I'd rather stay for a little bit longer."

Her hands press against his thigh as she brings her lips up once more to meet his. Just as they press their mouths together all they can feel is cold compared to the heat that had just been wafting around them. Guilty chuckles and giggles snap Basch's attention behind them as he wipes at his eyes to get the freezing water off his face. Ashe parts her hair away from her face, the strands sticking to the sides of her face as she tries to get her bearings.

The cooler that had been holding the ice keeping their drinks safe from the heat thuds to the sand with the rest of the water trickling onto their towels. Basch spins around and digs his toes into the sand, prepared to launch after the two mischievous blondes that have already took off back down to the water. Ashe however lets her gaze travel away from Vaan and Penelo as they scurry back into the frothing waves and over at Balthier and Fran; seeing the smiles and muted laughs that merely laugh with them and not at them. Despite the chilling water dripping down her practically bare body and the chills that run up her spine from it, she places her hand on Basch's leg in order to gain his attention once more.

His eyes fall back to her and he softens automatically, slumping back into his seat. He looks away, shoving his own glare towards Balthier in a silent warning to keep his comments to himself. But as Ashe's hand daintily lands on his thigh he's forced to look back at her, a loving smile on his lips. He goes to lean forward, to pepper a kiss over her cheek, but she's up on her feet before he can have a chance. She smiles and tilts her head ever so slightly to the side. "We're already soaking wet. I'll beat you to the water." Her words come out with an airy tease of a lady but the confidence of a noble.

He watches for a few seconds as her back and rear replaces her gorgeous eyes and beautiful front craved from marble. He doesn't let her get far for he's pushed himself up from the ground with ease in a matter of milliseconds, darting after her with a fierce determination of her protector, not wanting her to get too far away. Just as she begins wading into the water she glances back and time seems to slow for him; giving Basch one of the few elated smiles she's ever shown, making him give her a smile of his own. Time slaps back into motion as if he had plunged himself into the water even though he hasn't yet. Basch wraps his arms around her as they tumble down beneath the waves, coming up in gasps of air and broken laughter.


End file.
